everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mary Gold
this is so old it couldn't get any older dammit wip no looking Character wip Hobbies and Interests Mary likes to blog on her MirrorBlog about her everyday life. Her MirrorBlog is personalized with gold settings. It looks amazing actually. Many people like to read about her daily life because of her 'gold touch scandal', #storyofmylife. Speaking about her Gold Manipulation powers, Mary likes to use her powers for good to help others, for example, help her fellow classmates 'spin' straw to gold, just by touching the bales of straw. Other times, let's say April Fools, she uses her powers for mischief. Or, she could run errands for other people (etc. the male Charmings ask her to charm plastic crowns into real gold ones, turn that glass slipper into a gold one). Let's just say that she has caused the gold prices to fall, which is totally not her fault and is exactly why her parents never invest in gold. Like any other self-respecting princess, Mary loves to shop. She can spend hours at The Glass Slipper Shoe Store, Hocus Latte ''and ''The Mirror. She (I mean her family), even owns a store in Book End called Gold & Gold Jewellery. Of course, how she stocks the store is by getting all the beads she can find every day at Ever After High (they love rolling off princesses' dresses), removes her necklace and voila, real gold, which is in turn carved into chains and earrings by professionals who work at the jewellery store (paid in gold, obviously). Half the proceeds go to the Book End orphanage and the other to the Gold Family. It's surprising that even though everyone knows that the 'gold' was once made of an assorted cluster of weird items, this jewellery store still receives good business, especially during the holidays! Her Story -''King Midas and the Golden Touch'' Main article: King Midas and the Golden Touch How does Mary come into it? Mary is destined to be the next daughter of King Midas. She does not like her destiny and henceforth, sides with the Rebels. She definitely won't spend a few days without food or drink, trapped in a golden statue and she will fight back with her own gold powers to do everything in her power to not be turned into a gold statue. Relationships Family Chrysantha Marie Gold Mary and Michael's mother. She has already carried out her part as the daughter of her father and she and Mary agree that being stuck in gold is horrible. Well, at least she was on her bed when that happened for the second time. Mary and Chrysantha have a good relationship and get on really well with each other and they especially like to shop, although Chrysantha is a bit bitter for Mary as she might be the cause of little Nóthos's death. Gáidaros Chrysos Mary and Michael's father. He has yet to play out the part of his story. They enjoy each other's company and both love playing gold pranks on their servants and other relatives. However, sometimes he can be strict, stern and even commanding but Mary still loves Gáidaros, the way he is, despite his pride and boastfulness. Even though in the future, he will get donkey ears, he does not have the 'ears of an ass'. He listens attentively to Mary whenever she talks to him and actually has very good musical taste. It's just that the current Apollo, Phoebus Sun, is biased. And no, Gáidaros is not biased. It's just Phoebus's fault. Michael Chrysos Mary's elder brother, the next King Midas. This guy really has an 'ass's ears', not yet the literal form though. He and Mary fight over every single little thing and he never ever listens to Mary's opinions. He sides with the Royals as he likes donkeys, according to him anyways, and thinks that his destiny is cool. He never sees eye to eye with Hyena Faun (the next Pan), Chrysantha, Gáidaros or Mary, but does with the next Apollo. Mary thinks Michael is stupid, stubborn and obstinate, all of these traits like a donkey. Nóthos Gold She passed away after Chrysantha gave birth to her after two weeks. She was stillborn, so Nóthos has no clue about her. Mary and Nóthos were supposed to be twins but it is possible that due to the fact Mary touched their mother right after she was born and that she and baby Nóthos who had half came out of Chrysantha was fused together by gold. After water was splashed, it is presumed that something weird happened with Nóthos's anatomy and she lost some important organs and hence died after two weeks. It's not entirely Mary's fault though. It is said that Nóthos could have been the next Lityerses and could have gone to Monster High or enrolled under the Mythology Program at Ever After High. Zoey Chrysos Mary and Michael's paternal grandmother. Mary loves Zoey very much and always anticipates her monthly visits as Zoey tells good tales about life, which she sometimes blogs about (as Zoey knows nothing about the MirrorNet and doesn't even know how to use it) and Mary loves making real jewellery made from real gold (not things that she touches) with her. Acquaintances Iroka Spirit wip Enemies Well, definitely her brother, Michael. It's called sibling rivalry. Romance Interests Mary has no use for romantic interests. Well, maybe nerdy Ernest Prince. But that's supposed to be Coral's prince. Well, ex-prince because she'll die. But Coral's in love with Ernest and vice versa so Mary won't interfere. Well, the thing is that Ernest is a Rebel too... Pet A golden retriever named Chrysanthemum. She is the sweetest dog to Mary. She found it alone, strolling the roads near the dumps behind Book End injured and decided to take it under her wing. After nursing it back to health, Chrysanthemum followed her everywhere and was super loyal to Mary so she decided to make it her pet. Appearance wip, reworking out designs on dress Class-ic Schedule Trivia * Mary's name is a pun off Marigold * Her birthday is October 1st, which marks the start of the Golden Week in China * Her theme song would be 'Hearts of Gold' by Sophie Francis. * Her Thronecoming gift was a pair of earrings that help control her gold powers. * Her favourite colours are gold and black. * Mary's MirrorBlog username is @stunninglygolden wip Gallery Mary golden girl.JPG|beautiful art by patch!!! Marygoldpic.png|selfie time ehehe maybe golden hour by tale!!! Category:Rebels Category:Females Category:Royalty Category:Greek Category:Princesses Category:King Midas and the Golden Touch Category:Characters Category:Work in progress Category:CowMooMoo